Corolario
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Colección de drabbles sin orden o relación entre ellos, basadas en imágenes y palabras propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8] No se necesitan muchas palabras, bastan cincuenta. Completo.
1. A

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

En el topic Takari, hablamos de escribir drabbles de 50 palabras. Me parecía súper difícil, pero leer a **_SkuAg_ ** me inspiró a intentarlo **.** Algunos serán de la misma pareja, otros tratan parejas que no repetiré. El título fue idea de _**LeCielVAN**_ , ¡gracias!

* * *

 **Arrebol:** cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos de sol. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 **Corolario**

A.

 _Sorato_

* * *

Yamato le acaricia el pelo cuando el silencio habla. No conoce el tono que lo define, imagina que Sora podría darle el nombre exacto. Preguntarle arruinaría el momento.

Es el rojo del cielo arañado por el sol de la tarde, semejante al de las nubes pintadas de arrebol.

Es rojo Sora.


	2. B

**Beso.** _Propuesta por Ferdd_

* * *

 **Corolario**

B.

 _Mishiro_

* * *

Un beso de Mimi no sabe a miel, aún cuando se pinta la boca con algodones de azúcar. Es dulce, con una pizca de picante. Koushiro se reconoce al borde de una adicción. Es lo exótico de su sabor, quiere más.

Supone que se desvanecerá la novedad. Le gustaría equivocarse.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. C

**Caos** : Desorden y a falta de una dirección o camino que seguir. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Corolario**

C.

 _Iori/Ume_

* * *

Su historia con Iori tiene esencia de caos. De niños, no podía tolerar su indiferencia. En la adolescencia, la cercanía no era problema. Él la besó bajo la sombra de un ciruelo, ella pensó que era una señal.

Quedaron enredados porque intentaron seguir siendo. Pero el tiempo no difumina contradicciones.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ume es la pareja de Iori en mis fics futuristas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. 1

**Imagen** : Davis pensativo. _Propuesta por ChemicalFairy_

* * *

 **Corolario**

1.

 _Daikari_

* * *

Es una idea, no la puede tocar. Se escurre entre sus dedos al pensar en dejarla escapar. A veces, fantasea con reflejarse en una mirada llena de amor.

A Hikari la mira de lejos, como a una estrella, y Daisuke sueña con una sonrisa enamorada y palabras que no le escuchará decir.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. 2

**Imagen** : manos enlazadas, luz arcoíris. _Propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques._

* * *

 **Corolario**

2.

 _Sorato_

* * *

No importa el frío invierno, solo sus manos juntas. Lo escucha reír y el aire se calienta, brilla el sol en un cielo despejado. Supone que es magia, el amor que todo lo endulza.

A Sora, que se siente gris por tiempos, ese momento le hace pensar en arcoiris reflejados.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. 3

**Imagen:** chica, gato y paraguas. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 **Corolario**

3.

 _Daikari_

* * *

Bajo la lluvia, se encuentran. Hikari lleva estrellas en su ropa, no sonríe. Pregunta por su gato Miko, que se le escapó.

No puede dejarla, buscando sola. Se queda con ella hasta que lo encuentra. El paraguas le queda pequeño, sus ojos no llueven.

La sonrisa está destinada a Daisuke.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. D

**Desenlace** : la resolución de una historia. ____P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure__

* * *

 **Corolario**

D.

 _Mishiro_

* * *

No es el fin que esperan. No es que sea lo que esperaron para su historia. Mimi soñaba sueños de amor eterno. Koushiro pensaba en ella como la estrella más brillante del universo de datos.

El desenlace es agridulce. Las princesas lloran, las probabilidades los alejan. El amor se escapa.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. E

**Efímero** : aquello que dura durante un periodo de tiempo muy corto. ____P__ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure__

* * *

 **Corolario**

E.

 _Sorato_

* * *

Sora permanece muy quieta, suspirando, con los ojos llenos de nebulosas rojizas. Yamato puede ver como las estrellas brillan en el fondo y es todo cielo, como su nombre grita.

Nimio es el instante, el momento en el que sus labios se encuentran en un roce primero.

Efímero. Inolvidable.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Dije que todos mis Soratos son gracias a SkuAg? ¡Lo son! Ella me convenció. Y quería felicitar al topic Sorato por sus 350 páginas, ¡350 páginas!

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. F

**Fantasia:** Idea, historia, cosa o percepción falsa de la realidad que solo existe en la mente de quien la imagina. __Propuesta por Genee__

* * *

 **Corolario**

F.

 _Koukari_

* * *

Koushiro escribió una carta de amor. Enlazó palabras que a ella le son ajenas, pero se le acercan en fantasías. Es para una de ellas, confiesa.

El corazón suspira.

Hikari lo mira susurrando el nombre de la elegida con la ternura escondida en sus ojos quemados. Se rompe la ilusión.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. 4

**Imagen:** Chica vestida bajo el agua. _Propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_

* * *

 **Corolario**

4.

 _Jurato_

* * *

A veces Juri sueña con risas olvidadas y manos que le acarician el cabello. Otras veces sueña con leones, destinos rotos y lágrimas. A veces, ella sueña rojo.

Muchos sueños son pesadillas. Se siente caer, se hunde en gris y recuerdo, pena y tormento.

Y, cada vez, Takato la despierta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que es lo primero que escribo de Tamers, por suerte es súper corto.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. 5

**Imagen:** Meñiques entrelazados. Propuesta por _Natsichan_

* * *

 **Corolario**

5.

 _Takari_

* * *

Takeru no quiere llorar de nuevo, él cree ya fue suficiente. En la despedida en el parque, con todos sus amigos, apenas puede evitarlo.

Hikari levanta el dedo pequeño. Takeru la mira y la sonrisa deshace el gesto triste. Sus meñiques unidos sellan la promesa. Ellos se verán otra vez.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. 6

**Imagen:** pareja en barca. _Propuesta por_ _Chia Moon_

* * *

 **Corolario**

6.

 _Kenyako_

* * *

Ken deja que ella lo lleve hasta el bote en la orilla. Si no fuese por Miyako, él no se acercaría al agua. Está allí por ella, ambos lo saben.

El frío llegó temprano pero no los detiene. Se sientan cerca, y sus manos unidas son todo lo que necesita.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. G

**Gioia:** (italiano) Sentimiento de plena y viva satisfacción del alma. Es algo más grande que la felicidad. _Propuesta por Ruedi._

* * *

 **Corolario**

G.

 _Satoe/Keisuke_

* * *

Satoe sonríe, canta y sonríe. Su voz es demasiado dulce, como las recetas que adornan su cuaderno. Toda ella es radical exuberancia. No la imagina diferente.

Keisuke mira a la princesa dormida en los brazos de su madre, estampa de un recién sueño cumplido. Al mirarlas, su corazón se maravilla.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. H

**Horizonte** : Línea abstracta que separa el cielo de la tierra. _Propuesta por Gale El Remolino_

* * *

 **Corolario**

H.

 _Sorato_

* * *

Sora está tan lejos como el horizonte. Yamato estira los brazos para tocar las estrellas y se pierde. En la distancia, se pierde. En la promesa, se encuentra. En donde no hay medida, carece de sentido el tiempo.

Volverá, porque Sora lo espera. Su hogar en el cosmos, ella es.

* * *

 **N/A:** Es una palabra tan Sorato.

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. I

**Inquebrantable** : Ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarse vencer por el némesis: uno mismo. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **Corolario**

I.

 _Toshiko/Haruhiko_

* * *

Las flores mueren, es una enseñanza. Toshiko lo aprendió con manos inexpertas, con estricto enfoque. El amor sorprende. Es otra enseñanza, un arte diferente. Haruhiko llega fugaz y todo lo mueve.

Con una promesa, ella espera. Aunque no se piensa inquebrantable, ese amor no se marchita. En su corazón permanece.

* * *

 **N/A:** No quiero dejar notas porque siento que ocupan más que los drabbles pero la culpa de todos la tiene la lluvia xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. 7

**Imagen:** Chico besando a chica en la frente. _Propuesta por Nats28._

* * *

 **Corolario**

7.

 _Yoshie_ _/Masami_

* * *

Yoshie está cansada. Las lágrimas están secas, son huellas del pasado. El frío no la deja, el invierno lo hace peor. Masami es su pilar más que nunca. Es su lugar seguro en el mundo que se desmoronó.

Vamos a estar bien, promete y le besa la frente. Ella cree.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me encanta la familia Izumi.

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. 8

**Imagen:** Libro gigante con universo dentro. _Propuesta por_ _SkuAg._

* * *

 **Corolario**

8.

 _Takari_

* * *

Abrió el libro del que se asoma el universo. No quería dejarlo atrapado entre las letras oscuras y las hojas deteñidas. Le regalaron estrellas para sus ojos y luz para su sonrisa.

Hikari es la protagonista del cuento, pero no lo sabe. Es la historia que Takeru quiere dedicarle.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	18. 9

**Imagen:** Chica en balcón en París. _Propuesta por_ _Scripturiens_

* * *

 **Corolario**

9.

 _Natsuko/Hiroaki_

* * *

Hay un lugar en París al que Natsuko va sola. Hiroaki sabría las razones que la arrastran al recuerdo, pero él no está allí.

En la lejanía, puede ver la Torre Eiffel. Piensa en la gemela que no es, esa torre en Tokio. Piensa en cenizas apagadas. Recuerda familias rotas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	19. J

**Jacarandá:** Árbol de flores azules o violetas. ____P__ ropuesta por SkuAg__

* * *

 **Corolario**

J.

 _Mimi/Michael_

* * *

Es una leyenda urbana, le dice. Si se cae una flor de jacarandá mientras pasas debajo del árbol tendrás buena vida.

Michael no cree en esas cosas, pero le gusta como se ilumina la mirada de Mimi cuando le habla de costumbres que no conoce, historias que sabe de memoria.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	20. K

**Komorebi:** rayos de sol que se filtran entre los árboles. __Propuesta por SkuAg__

* * *

 **Corolario**

K.

 _Kenyako_

* * *

Se sientan a la sombra de los árboles, a Ken le gusta el juego de luces. Son los rayos del sol que no dudan en colarse entre las hojas. Miyako ríe, suave, cuando cierra los ojos.

No duerme en el abrigo de los árboles, disfruta la paz que le transmite.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	21. L

**Luftmensch** (yidis) _: una persona soñadora._ _ _Propuesta por Freyja af-Folkvangr.__

* * *

 **Corolario**

L.

 _Takari_

* * *

Takeru piensa que Hikari puede ver el mundo como nadie más porque sueña las mejores posibilidades. En un mundo lleno de tristeza, ella sueña felicidad. En un mundo lleno de dolor, ella piensa en la armonía. Es ingenua, tal vez. Es _su_ Hikari.

Takeru quisiera ver sus sueños hechos realidad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	22. 10

**Imagen** : Takari en la piscina. __Propuesta por SkuAg__

* * *

 **Corolario**

10.

 _Takari_

* * *

Le prometió enseñarle a nadar, ella solo quiere dejar de temerle al mar. Takeru le cuenta que reconoce ese miedo, el agua inundaba algunas pesadillas.

Pero están juntos, le dice mientras la ve dudar junto a la piscina en ese primer acercamiento. No debe temer, no dejará que se ahogue.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	23. 11

**Imagen** : chica con pelo corto y ojos grandes. _Propuesta por ShadowLights._

Para SkuAg.

* * *

 **Corolario**

11.

 _Koukari_

* * *

Hikari se le aparece enigmática en definición. En sus ojos se encierran misterios, dudas, preguntas sin respuesta. Koushiro no puede dejar de mirarla, a esa niña, a esa mujer. Es una hoja escrita con líneas invisibles.

Koushiro no puede dejar de mirarla, tiene curiosidad. Quiere saber todo lo que esconde.

* * *

 **N/A:** No pensaba escribir Koukari hasta que leí ayer a Sku y no pude dejar de pensar en ellos. ¡Felicidades por el topic Koukari!


	24. 12

**Imagen** : chica sola en cafetería. _Propuesta por Chia Moon_

* * *

 **Corolario**

12.

 _Rukato_

* * *

En la soledad de un bar que nadie conoce, Ruki suspira. Takato lleva corazón tierno en sus manos, tiembla con un suspiro y se estremece en el dolor, pero resiste. No lo esconde aunque debiera, ella no lo entiende. Lo observa, a ese corazón que tiene dueña...

Quisiera no querer.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	25. M

**Mauerbauertraurigkeit** : La necesidad inexplicable de alejar a las personas, incluso amigos a los que aprecias. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 **Corolario**

M.

 _Ryouki_

* * *

Ruki es una pequeña guerra, él lo sabe bien. Ryou recuerda sus primeros encuentros, el sabor de la amargura y el tono de frialdad tajante. Es una pequeña guerra la que la dibuja, su dulzura escondida se quiere asomar.

Pero sin importar cuánto se acerca, él no la puede alcanzar.


	26. N

**Nefelibata** : Dicho de una persona soñadora que no se apercibe de la realidad. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

* * *

 **Corolario**

N.

 _Takari_

* * *

Takeru quisiera dejar de soñar a Hikari.

Si pudiera, dejaría de soñarla. Si pudiera bajaría los ojos de las nubes, miraría la tierra. Si pudiera dejaría de pensarla y añorarla, perdido en la cercanía lejana que los separa y los encuentra...

Si lo hiciera, descubriría que ella espera por él.


	27. O

**Olvido** : la acción, voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar. ___P__ ropuesta por Midgnighttreasure_

* * *

 **Corolario**

O.

 _Michi_

* * *

Frescura, energía. Llega y todo lo cambia, lo torna multicolor. Taichi recuerda los cambios en su pelo, sus miles de facetas. Mimi se mueve sin parar, llena de vida lo que toca.

No olvida viejas lágrimas rosadas. Él desearía que sean solo de felicidad las veces que la vea llorar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	28. 13

**Imagen:** Chica con hombro descubierto y chimenea. _Propuesta por Chia Moon._

* * *

 **Corolario**

13.

 _Takumi_

* * *

Mirando la chimenea en su refugio, ella lo piensa. Apenas anochece más allá, el viento suspira y el mundo calla. Izumi se sienta muy cerca del fuego, y piensa en Takuya.

Aún no le habla de esos sentimientos que guarda. Se pregunta, al calor del fuego, si todavía tiene tiempo.


	29. 14

**Imagen:** zapato de cristal. _Propuesta por SkuAg._

* * *

 **Corolario**

14.

 _Joumi_

* * *

No era el príncipe que Mimi esperaba. Nervioso y febril, seguro dejaría caer el zapatito de cristal en un descuido.

Pero... Jou, gentil y bueno, juntaría cada pieza rota, todos los fragmentos. No le devolvería, hasta completar cada hueco, ese zapatito de cristal. Quizá sea el mejor príncipe del mundo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este drabble solo está aquí porque fue el primero que me salió con 50 palabras exactas, sin ninguna corrección necesaria.


	30. 15

**Imagen:** chica riendo. _Propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques._

* * *

 **Corolario**

15.

 _Daisuke/Mitsuko_

* * *

Mitsuko se queda en Japón cada verano desde sus dieciséis. Daisuke mira su sonrisa limpia, y no sabe por qué su presencia en la puerta del apartamento se siente irreal.

Me gustas, le dice sincera. Nunca lo calló. Y no es tímida su risa, ni su mirada.

Ella es... brillante.

* * *

 **N/A:** Mitsuko es la pareja de Daisuke en mis fics futuristas.


	31. P

**Corolario**

 _P._

 _Sorato_

* * *

Angustia con grandes raíces, amarga ironía. Es sentirse solo en multitud, los dos han pisado ese camino. También cayeron en la oscuridad de una cueva y a ella le cuesta levantarse.

Lo entiende.

Tiene la mano tendida para ayudarle, un gesto que agradece. Sin más, sabe que será permanente.


	32. Q

**Corolario**

Q.

 _Sokeru_

* * *

Podría ser un sueño de amor, pero en Takeru es más. Él le habla con su rebuscada prosa, le habla de un futuro, no puede dejar de encontrarlo tierno.

Es Takeru persiguiendo una quimera, porque es la esperanza. Sora no le puede corresponder, su corazón ya eligió a alguien más.


	33. R

**Reflejo:** Imagen de una persona o cosa reflejada en una superficie. _Propuesta por Genee_

* * *

 **Corolario**

R.

 _Kenyako_

* * *

Los ojos de Ken son azul medianoche. Miyako tardó un tiempo en elegir cómo pensarlos. Se decidió al ver la luna llena, reflejo de un corazón bondadoso, contra el fondo oscuro.

Es curioso que esos ojos brillen más cuando está mirándolos.

Miyako es el faro de luz que desvanece sombras **.**


	34. 16

**Imagen:** chica alada, chico cayendo, partituras flotando en el cielo. Propuesta por _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Corolario**

16.

 _Joumi_

* * *

Con Mimi, Jou se siente en caída libre. Ella canta como un ángel, a él las partituras se le escapan de las manos y los libros se le amontonan.

Con Mimi, Jou se siente en caída libre y se pregunta si ella lo puede atrapar. Teme que estén cayendo juntos.


	35. 17

**Imagen:** Pareja de niños y globo amarillo. Propuesta por _Ficker D.A.T._

* * *

 **Corolario**

17.

 _Mishiro_

* * *

Koushiro la pensó sin soñarla, esas cosas no son para él. La pensó sin soñarla y la añoró sin idealizar. Conoció muchas facetas, distintas todas.

Algo sobrevive al tiempo en Mimi.

Todavía le recuerda a la niña con coletas, y un globo amarillo, que creía que él estaba demasiado solo.


	36. 18

**Imagen:** Pareja a contraluz en coche. Propuesta por _Chia Moon._

* * *

 **Corolario**

18.

 _Taiora_

* * *

Sonríe, su Taichi. Toca el firmamento el sol y él la besa con ternura. Sora sonríe y el cielo borra la tormenta, se torna de colores. Al amanecer y en el ocaso, se transforman.

Tal vez sean sol y cielo. Quizá sea amor.

Simplemente son Taichi y Sora, a contraluz.


	37. S

**Sonrisa** : Reír en la peor de las situaciones es un acto de valor y de fuerza que pocos han llegado a entender y a manejar. __Propuesta por Dunnik__

* * *

 **Corolario**

S.

 _Takari_

* * *

Sus ojos se encuentran, Hikari siente que estuvieron buscándose desde que se alejaron. Se toman de las manos, porque Takeru cree que es tener telepatía. Se reconocen desde la punta de los dedos.

La sonrisa de ella aparece primero, pero su mirada se pinta melancólica. Él sonríe, borrándole pensamientos sombríos.


	38. T

**Terciopelo:** tipo de tela velluda en la cual los hilos se distribuyen muy uniformemente, con un pelo corto y denso, dándole una suave sensación. __Propuesta por Genee__

* * *

 **Corolario**

T.

 _Sorami_

* * *

Manos suaves, caricias de terciopelo. Sora se ríe sin aliento cuando el pelo de Mimi se escurre entre sus dedos, persigue sus labios con una sonrisa dibujada.

Ella sabe que ese momento compartido, que esos besos robados, no les pertenecerán para siempre. Perecerán, luego. No espera mañanas, no busca eternidad.


	39. U

**Ukiyo:** literalmente "el mundo flotante", vivir el momento, sin preocuparse por los problemas de la vida. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 **Corolario**

U.

 _Daisuke/Mitsuko_

* * *

Le dice a Mitsuko que deben terminar. Quizá no sabe, pero Daisuke está yendo contra su propia filosofía. Vive el momento, no te preocupes inúltimente y ocúpate de lo que puedes resolver.

Cree en ello, no quiere atarla con promesas. Es una sorpresa, luego, el saber que ella sigue esperando.


	40. V

**Vemödalen** : La frustración de fotografiar algo hermoso cuando hay miles de fotos iguales. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 **Corolario**

V.

 _Takari_

* * *

Takeru dice que entiende cuando Hikari suspira detrás de la lente. Muchos ojos han mirado similares paisajes, ellos han grabado las imágenes con luz. Quiere pensar que no, pero sabe que él entiende. Muchas palabras han sido escritas también.

Piensa que pueden escribir una nueva historia juntos. Y él también.


	41. 19

**Imagen:** Chico bajando la luna para chica. Propuesta por _Jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Corolario**

19.

 _Mishiro_

* * *

Solía soñar que le bajaban la luna. Pensaba en una noche oscura, corazones en el cielo y dos siluetas bañadas por luz plateada. Mimi solía soñar que un príncipe le bajaba la luna y que vivirían felices para siempre.

Koushiro abrió la boca y rompió la fantasía. Sorprendemente, no importa.


	42. 20

**Imagen:** Cometa en cielo estrellado y chica a contraluz. Propuesta por _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Corolario**

20.

 _Sorato_

* * *

Es la silueta dibujada, una imagen que Yamato no puede alcanzar. Es la noche estrellada, cielo contra cielo, el punto donde las líneas se disuelven. Sora es pero no es.

La música puede atravesar el universo, le dijeron, y llegar a todos los rincones. Quiere alcanzar ese cielo tan cercano.


	43. 21

**Imagen:** Ancianos caminando abrazados. Propuesta por _Nats28_

* * *

 **Corolario**

21.

 _Yuuko/Susumu_

* * *

Susumu se enamoró temprano, ella no lo pensó hasta después. Se enamoró de la calidez de sus ojos. Yuuko, con la vivacidad de su risa.

Se volvieron grises con el tiempo, ellos y sus pasos, pero sobrevive lo que los une. Escuchándola reír, caminando juntos, lo sabe. No miran atrás.


	44. 22

**Imagen:** Cielo de colores y chico con bicicleta. Propuesta por _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Corolario**

22.

 _Takari_

* * *

Le gustaba el inusual abrigo de las luces nocturnas. La bicicleta llevaba grabados los paseos con Hikari, esos que no tenían tiempo.

Takeru contaba las estrellas y sonreía en viejas memorias que se colgaban en el cielo y le provocaban cosquillas en el corazón. Se preguntaba si ella igual lo pensaría.


	45. W

**Wasuremono:** cosas perdidas u olvidadas, ya sea en el tren o en casa. __Propuesta por SkuAg__

* * *

 **Corolario**

W.

 _Junato_

* * *

Jun mira el tren alejarse y se pierde en el recuerdo como tantas cosas se han olvidado antes en recorridos similares. A lo lejos, unos ojos de mar y cabellos pintados por el sol. Se reconocen y no lo hacen, en ese pasado lejano.

Son la historia que no existió.


	46. X

**Corolario**

X.

 _Hiroki/Fumiko_

* * *

Hiroki se enamoró de sus ojos, Fumiko lo sabe. Quizá ella también se enamoró de su mirada. Hiroki, elegante y silencioso, constante en su pasado perfecto.

Se enamoró de su sonrisa tímida, la que él escondía y que ella lograba desatar. Se enamoró del Hiroki escondido, y su tranquila gentileza.


	47. Y

**Corolario**

Y.

 _Maki/Daigo_

* * *

Sus labios saben a melancolía. Hace tiempo que la perdió, por muchos años se negó a verlo. Piensa en los ojos de Maki, esa mirada que habla de lo que fue. Sus manos lo alejan en constante despedida y se escapa el aliento en palabras.

Daigo siente que ya renunció.


	48. Z

**Corolario**

Z.

 _Ayane/Taichi_

* * *

Taichi no la conoce en el cenit de su vida, Ayane ha sido una presencia de fondo, una sonrisa conocida, un nombre recordado. En parte la desconoce pero es una imagen familiar. Tiene su gracia descubrirla como invaluable.

Lo triste es que ella no permanece todo el tiempo que quisiera.

* * *

 **N/A** : Ayane es la pareja de Taichi en mis fics futuristas.

Y este capítulo es el último de esta colección. Muchas gracias por leer y por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
